The Secret Garden
by abbymarie93
Summary: Our bodies meshed together as if they were one and I felt as if nothing else in the world mattered. A loud beeping noise sounded in the background, and I was startled awake. Damn. I was enjoying that dream a lot. Rated T to be safe.


**HEY EVERYONE! My profile basically says the same thing as I am about to tell you now:**

**This is my first story ever so I know I'm not an expert. But please don't go easy on me with the criticism, I have found that honesty helps me improve my writing the best. So please enjoy and don't forget to R&R!**

**(Also- This story was originally called Paper Planes, which does make sense for this story, but the title Secret Garden will eventually make more sense.)**

His warm lips collided with mine, and warmth filled my body. Our bodies meshed together as if they were one and I felt as if nothing else in the world mattered. A loud beeping noise sounded in the background, and I was startled awake. Damn. I was enjoying that dream a lot. I slowly dragged myself out of bed and headed towards the bathroom to take a shower. When I returned to my room I found two outfits laid out on my bed. *Sigh* Oh, Alice. Today was my first day at Forks High School, starting as a sophomore, and to be honest I was extremely nervous. I picked the simple jeans and a t-shirt outfit that Alice had chosen for me and went downstairs to the kitchen for breakfast. Yum. I could smell my mother's cooking of Omelets. I sat at the table eating my breakfast that my mom and Esme had cooked for me, talking to my dad and Emmet.

"You did amazing last night during the game." Emmet laughed. "Even though you're only half a vampire, you hit like a pro."

"Ha. Thank you." I smiled. The family had a baseball game last night and of course my team won. I had quickly learned the weaknesses of everyone in my family, and would use it against them.

"Sleep well?" my dad asked, a smirk on his face.

My face turned bright red, and I looked down at my plate. I didn't answer. I finished eating my breakfast and headed back upstairs to get my school supplies. I heard a knock at the door and turned around to see my mom, Bella, standing in the doorway.

"Are you ready for your first day at school?" she asked as she walked across the room towards where I was standing.

"Not really, but I'll survive." I smiled.

"Good." She kissed my forehead and started to walk away, but then stopped and turned back around to face me. "Oh and Jacob called and said that he is very sorry that he couldn't see you before you left, but that he will be waiting for you when you get home."

A frown formed on my face. I hadn't seen Jacob in days. The pack had tracked a newborn up towards Canada. I had missed Jacob. I missed him more than I led my family to believe. All except for my father, who knew everything that I was thinking. Including the dream I had last night, about Jacob. But Dad was nice about it, and kept my thoughts to himself.

When I arrived at school I went to the office to get my schedule. Great, I had Spanish first period. This is not the way to start out your morning. In my seven years of being alive, I had learned French and Latin and I had been able to speak them fluently. My mom studied them with me. But Spanish for some reason I had the hardest time with so therefore my dad was making me take spanish. I walked to my class, noticing all of the stares from fellow classmates. I became very self conscious of how I was looking, and looked down at my feet as I walked towards my class.

I walked up to my teacher and gave him a slip of paper that the lady from the office gave me. He signed his initials and handed it back to me.

"I'm Mr. Castano." He smiled. "And your seat is-"he looked down at his seating chart, "seat twenty eight."

I looked down at the desks and noticed that he had taped numbers to each desk. Seat twenty eight was on the last row and in the back corner. I walked down my row and sat at my desk as more and more students started filing into the classroom. I could feel the stares from the other students, so I just looked down at the table, trying to pretend as if everything was normal.

"Hi." I heard a voice coming from the seat next to mine.

I looked up to see where the voice was coming from. The boy sitting next to me smiled.

"Hi." I smiled, slightly embarrassed.

"I'm James." He looked at me.

"I'm Reneseme." I looked back at him, and noticed his stunningly gorgeous green eyes, and I lost my breath.

"It's nice to meet you." Then he turned back to the front of the class just as Mr. Castano was calling class to order.

As he gave his speech about what we would be learning in his class, I couldn't help but stare at James. Wait, what was I doing? I quickly looked back down at my paper, and started doodling, trying to not look back at the handsome boy sitting next to me. His dark hair, tousled into disarray took my breath away, though of course, he was no match to Jacob. Jacob and I weren't really a "thing", to be honest we weren't anything, though I sometimes wished we were. No, that's a lie. I didn't sometimes wish, I always wished. But to Jacob, I was just a friend, and I hated being just a friend.

After class was over James waited for me to gather my things and offered to show me to my next class. "I have English with Mrs. Webster, in room 231."I said, and James was eager to lead the way. As we walked to the English hall, James asked me questions about my life, where I came from, that sort of stuff. The story was that I was Edward's little sister and I was given up for adoption. Then when my adopted parents died I wanted to find my real family, and Edward was in the "system", because he was adopted by Carlisle and Esme. And they were very happy to adopt me too. I think I told that story at least five times before lunch. It was slightly annoying.

At lunch time, James walked up to me and asked if I would sit with him and his friends. I wasn't going to say no, it was better than sitting alone. I recognized a few of his friends from my Geography and Algebra class which were my third and fourth period classes. They introduced themselves to me, and I to them, though I'm sure they all knew my name. Forks was a small town and gossip would fly throught the town in a matter of minutes. I was the new girl, and I appeared to be the topic of most people's conversations. Even though I wasn't a full vampire, I still had impeccable hearing.

David, James's best friend had biology with me next period, so after lunch we walked together. He was quite entertaining to talk to. He played the guitar, and sometimes he would play at the local coffee shop on open mike night. He invited me to come watch him play on Saturday, and I was more than eager to. Any chance to get to hang out with "normal" people; I was going to take it. Not that I didn't love my family, or hanging out with the pack, but to act as if my life wasn't a fairytale would be nice for once.

My sixth period class was gym, and I really wasn't looking forward to it. A girl named Jenny who I remembered from lunch came and sat next to me on the bleachers, as we waited for the bell to ring to let us know that class was starting. She was a perky blond haired girl, but was incredibly sweet.

We talked throughout the class period. Becoming better friends as the class went on. Cheesy sounding I know, but it was true. We both weren't fans of gym, so we could endure it together. James and David walked over to us towards the end of the period and we talked about nothing important. James and Jenny were caught in their own conversation, and David and I in our own. "So when did you learn to play the guitar?"

"When I was eight. I really wanted to start my own band, and be the lead singer/guitarist. But now, I just like playing for fun, I'm not really into the whole "band" scene." He laughed.

My seventh period was study hall, so I just left school. It wasn't like I had an assigned classroom to go to, and I would rather be at home and see Jacob then stay at school and do absolutely nothing. I got in my car and sped the whole way home, all I could think about was Jacob, and how much I had hated not seeing him.

When I arrived at home, I parked my car and ran up to the house just in time to see Jacob coming out onto the porch. "Hey!" I screamed. And ran up to him and gave him a big hug.

"Hey! How are you? I've missed you." He said, hugging me back.

I didn't want to let go, but to keep my dignity intact, I let go of him and took a step back. "I've been good and I've missed you too." I smiled and gave him another hug.

We walked inside and up to my room and I laid on my bed, staring up at the ceiling. Jacob lay next to me looking up as well. I could feel the warmth of his body radiating off of him and I wanted more than anything to move closer to him, and let him hold me in his arms. But I couldn't bring myself to do so.

"What are you thinking about?" Jacob asked.

I looked over to see him lying on his side, using his arm to hold his head up, staring at me. "Nothing important." I replied.

He frowned. "Anything that is on your mind is important to me."

That sounded like a corny line taken from a movie. "It's nothing, really." I said, trying to avoid the topic. I didn't want to tell him what I was thinking because at the moment, the specific topic on my mind was him. Though he had been there for me every day of my short life, there was still one thing I couldn't talk to him about, and that was my feelings for him. I loved him like a brother, just like he loved me like a sister, but lately my feelings for him were progressing into something more. I couldn't really explain it; I had never felt like this before. But I noticed that every time he would kiss me on the forehead I would wish it would be a kiss on my lips. Or when he would tell me he loved me that what he really meant was that he was in love with me. *Sigh* But I knew it would never happen. All he saw me as, was his little sister.

We laid there for a few hours talking about my first day of school, and I asked him about the newborn that he had tracked. As the sun started to go down, we both got up, and walked outside onto the porch that was connected to my room, and we sat on the bench and watched as the sun slowly set.

"I better get going. I have to patrol tonight." Jacob said, getting up from his seat.

"Be safe." I whispered, as I buried my head into his chest, and wrapped my arms around his warm body.

"Sure sure. Aren't I always?" he laughed.

"No." I laughed with him. "I think you enjoy the danger. And I worry about you sometimes." I said, a little more seriously.

Jacob just smiled at me and said, "Don't worry about me. I'll be here tomorrow morning to see you off to school." And with that he gave me a kiss on the forehead and walked away.

**A/N: So tell me what you think? Please, please, please give me constructive criticism. I would greatly appreciate it. And I am open to any ideas or suggestions you may have for this story. I have a rough outline as to how I want this story to end, but I still need ideas for the things in between. ;) So please R&R!!!! I WOULD LOVE IT IF YOU DID!!! :)**

**(I would also like to add that I apologize for not updating recently. I think it has been about 2 weeks, though I could be wrong. I have been very busy with school. The fith sixth weeks just ended, so I had to make sure all of my work was turned in, and I have this huge history project due this week. BUT once I am done with that, I will write some more. 4/20/09 )**

**-ABBY MARIE**


End file.
